


Вечно живой

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему? Что в этом человеке такого?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечно живой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Evergreen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/45172) by baileymoyes. 



Почему? Не единожды мой отец задавал мне этот вопрос - не он первый, не он последний. Почему человек? Неужели никто из рода эльфов так и не привлек твоего взгляда, не был мил твоему сердцу, не смог пленить твой разум? Почему этот человек? Что в этом смертном такого, что притягивало тебя и удерживало подле него сквозь все испытания, что были предназначены не тебе? Зачем хранить верность истрепанному дорогами страннику? Чурающемуся власти наследнику престола, чей трон слишком долго пустовал? Не повенчанному на царство королю, чьи люди давно похоронили память о нем? Зачем отдавать свою любовь тому, кто рожден лишь для того, чтобы состариться и умереть?

Рядом с ним я чувствую себя полным жизни.


End file.
